Wszystko się kiedyś wyda
by Amlybon
Summary: Nie wszyscy mugole są tacy ślepi na jakich wyglądają. Oto historia organizacji która próbuje dowiedzieć się tego, co od wieków trzymane jest w tajemnicy. I jest w tym całkiem dobra.


2 sierpnia 2004

Godzina 23:30

Premier Wielkiej Brytanii siedział w fotelu w swoim gabinecie. Właśnie skończył całą papierkową robotę związaną z podsumowaniem poprzedniego miesiąca. _To był bardzo spokojny miesiąc _– myślał. _Żadnych kryzysów ekonomiczno-gospodarczych, skandali politycznych, problemów z żoną ani, co najważniejsze, __magii__._ Powracał we wspomnieniach do pierwszego dnia swojej kadencji, kiedy to po raz pierwszy i, taką miał nadzieję, ostatni odwiedził go minister magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pamiętał też, co zdarzyło się kilka godzin przed tym spotkaniem. Poprzedni premier powiedział mu coś, czego z początku nie zrozumiał – „To była ciężka kadencja. Ale to nie ja ci o tym powinienem mówić, a pewien niespodziewany gość."_ Cieszę się, że nie muszę martwić się tym całym magicznym światem. W 98 miałem jedyny kontakt z czarodziejami, i mam nadzieję że tak pozostanie._

Kuszenie losu nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

Z rozmyślań wyciągnął go dzwonek telefonu, dokładniej jego prywatnej komórki. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Numer zastrzeżony_. Kto u licha może dzwonić o tej godzinie?_ Zdecydował się odrzucić połączenie. Po chwili zaczął dzwonić telefon biurowy. Tym razem odebrał.

-Słucham?

-Za dziesięć minut proszę wyjść na parking przed budynkiem i odebrać komórkę, kiedy zadzwonimy-oznajmił beznamiętnie męski głos.

-Kim pan jest?

-Przykro mi, lecz nie mogę panu tego teraz powiedzieć

-Ta rozmowa jest namierzana, więc…

-Nie jest. I nie jest również nagrywana. Zadbaliśmy o to. Poza tym, wszystkie osoby z którymi chce pan się skontaktować są nieosiągalne, więc może pan przestać wybierać numer awaryjny.

_Skąd on do cholery wiedział co właśnie robię?_

-Nie możemy pana do niczego zmusić, lecz jeśli zdecyduje się pan na współpracę, będziemy mogli porozmawiać o pewnym, ahem, innym ministrze.

_Oni wiedzą o czarodziejach!_

-Decyzja należy do pana – powiedział tajemniczy rozmówca, po czym się rozłączył.

Premier skamieniał. Próbował dodzwonić się do kilku osób, lecz zawsze odpowiadała mu głucha cisza. W końcu wrzasnął na portret wiszący na ścianie.

-Sprowadź tu Shacklebolta, natychmiast! To bardzo pilna sprawa!

Osoba z portretu spojrzała się na niego i powiedziała tym samym głosem, jaki przed chwilą brzmiał w słuchawce telefonu – Powiedzieliśmy panu, że wszystkie osoby, z którymi chce pan się skontaktować są zajęte. Jeśli jednak dalej będzie pan próbować poinformować kogoś o naszej rozmowie, będziemy zmuszeni zmodyfikować pańską pamięć – po tych słowach portret znów znieruchomiał.

Premier był wystraszony nie na żarty. Po chwili intensywnego myślenia zdecydował się pójść na układ._ Gdyby chcieli mnie zabić albo porwać, już by to zrobili. A to być może jedyna szansa, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o tych ludziach_.

Chwycił płaszcz i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z biura. Po drodze na parking nie spotkał żywej duszy, choć powinno być przynajmniej kilku pracowników ochrony. _Jak potężni oni mogą być?_ Gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz zadzwoniła komórka.

-Przy bramie wjazdowej stoi czarny SUV. Proszę do niego wejść od strony kierowcy.

Tak też zrobił. W momencie w którym zamknął drzwi, głos w słuchawce znowu przemówił.

-W schowku znajduje się silny środek usypiający. Jeśli chce pan się wycofać, proszę zrobić to teraz. W przeciwnym razie, cóż, to chyba dość oczywiste, czego od pana oczekujemy.

Tym razem premier nie zastanawiał się długo. W schowku znalazł małą fiolkę z napisem „ostatnia szansa". Odkorkował buteleczkę i wypił zawartość. Chwilę później świat zaczął wirować mu przed oczami. Jakby z oddali usłyszał rozmowę:

-Nadal nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł, Steve –powiedział delikatny, kobiecy głos.

-Dobrze wiesz, że bez niego rewolucja nie ma szans na rewolucję. A teraz mniej gadania, więcej wiązania i pakowania do bagażnika – tak brzmiały ostatnie słowa, jakie premier usłyszał przed zupełną utratą przytomności.


End file.
